The Arrogant Girl
by Ryousei no Hexe
Summary: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, seorang kasanova dan playboy kelas kakap harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ada satu gadis disekolahnya yang tidak tertarik padanya. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis angkuh dan arogan yang menolak interaksi sosial dilingkungan sekolahnya. [Bad Summary] [Naruto x Hinata ] One Shot Dont like dont read


_**| The Arrogant Girl |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kishimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : Mature**_

 _ **One Shot**_

 _ **"The Arrogant Girl"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saya senang dan menghargai jika kalian berkenan untuk memvote, mereview dan memfollow cerita ini jika kalian menikmatinya**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala typo dan kesalahan yang lainnya**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik dengan iris matanya yang sebiru samudera menatap remeh pada gadis didepannya.

Pemuda blasteran Jepang-Jerman itu mendecih, melemparkan segepok uang pada gadis yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

Harumi Asahi, gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sudah membuat kesalahan yang fatal.

Percintaan panas yang Naruto lakukan sebelumnya kini hanya tersisa perasaan muak dan jijik.

Gadis yang selama dua minggu dikencaninya itu meminta hal yang paling dibencinya.

'Ikatan'

Satu kata sederhana namun bisa membuat putera tunggal konglomerat Namikaze Minato itu menjadi murka.

Sungguh disayangkan, padahal Harumi cukup menghiburnya selama dua minggu terakhir ini.

Meski hanya untuk urusan ranjang dan kegiatan bejat lainnya.

Bukan kesalahan gadis malang itu jika dirinya benar-benar jatuh hati kepada sang pewaris Namikaze.

Salahkan pesonanya yang begitu sukar untuk ditolak meski hanya dengan kerlingan mata atau seringaian mautnya yang seksi.

Dan Harumi Asahi adalah satu dari sekian banyak gadis KISHS yang sudah Naruto renggut keperawanannya dengan cuma-cuma.

"Naruto-kun, aku mohon. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Suara serak dan sedikit bergetar itu menggema dikamar hotel yang sunyi nan kedap suara.

"Kau membosankan. Mulai sekarang enyahlah dari pandanganku."

Seringaian kejam itu terlukis dibibir kecokelatannya.

Harumi berteriak, meminta maaf dan berharap diberi kesempatan kedua kala kaki panjang Naruto mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar hotel.

Namun, bukan Naruto namanya. Jika pemuda itu kembali dan membawa gadis yang merengek itu kedalam dekapannya seperti dua minggu yang lalu.

.

.

.

Riuh suasana di kantin sekolah yang sangat luas itu memang sudah menjadi pemandangan yang lumrah.

Beberapa siswa mengantre dan berebut meja dan tempat duduk agar bisa menikmati makan siang dengan nyaman.

Bukan hanya karena ulah para siswa yang berebut, kegaduhan juga ditimbulkan dari satu geng pemuda kece kelas XII yang menjadi incaran gadis diseluruh sekolah.

Kedatangan mereka memang selalu membuat para gadis berteriak histeris dan para pemuda yang mendecih serta menatap bosan kearah mereka.

Naruto melirik malas, enggan membalas tatapan memuja yang diberikan para gadis padanya.

Moodnya hancur, pagi ini dia mencumbui gadis yang ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih, dan Naruto muak karenanya.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya mengencani para gadis yang tergila-gila padanya. Dalam artian mereka tidak memiliki pacar atau kekasih.

Naruto dan kawanannya duduk ditempat biasa. Meja dan kursi yang memang selalu dikosongkan dengan sengaja untuk mereka tempati.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda emo itu menatap datar kerah sahabat kuningnya yang tampak tak bergairah hari ini.

"Ada dengan wajah bodohmu itu, dobe?"

Shikamaru Nara menguap malas, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan dalam hati membenarkan perkataan bungsu Uchiha.

"Merepotkan"

"Mungkin Naruto salah memasukkan dirinya pagi tadi."

Sabaku Gaara menyeringai dengan kejam, mencoba mengejek dan menyulut emosi si pemuda pirang yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Naruto, bagaimana jika kau menggoda gadis arogan yang selalu menyendiri itu? Siapa tahu kau akan terhibur. Mengingat hanya tinggal dirinya lah yang tidak bisa kau goda."

Ketiga pemuda minus Naruto itu menatap tajam kearah pria klimis yang kini tersenyum lebar. Shimura Sai sudah melakukan kesalahan.

"Merepotkan"

"Tidak. Jangan dengarkan ide tolol dari Sai."

Perkataan waras dan masuk akal keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya tanda sependapat dengan pria emo itu.

Ayolah, mencoba mendekati dan menggoda gadis arogan dan sombong seantero sekolah adalah ide yang bodoh.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis genius peraih mendali emas olimpiade dikancah Internasional.

Gadis angkuh yang menjauh dari lingkungan sosial entah karena apa.

Namun beberapa asumsi dan desas-desus yang beredar selama tiga tahun sejak gadis itu memasuki sekolah adalah karena dirinya sebagai puteri bangsawan Hyuuga.

Keluarga bangsawan berdarah biru yang pantang bergaul dengan sembarang orang.

Bahkan Hyuuga Hinata tidak membiarkan siapapun mendekat padanya. Sekalipun mereka dari keluarga konglomerat dan pejabat tinggi negara.

Dan Naruto adalah salah satunya, gadis Hyuuga itu bahkan tak mengindahkan kehadirannya dan mungkin hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai debu tebal yang menumpuk dilemari perpustakaan.

Jangankan didekati, bisa menyapa saja sudah suatu keajaiban.

Alih-alih berkomunikasi, hanya rasa malu lah yang akan didapat.

Karena Hyuuga Hinata, tidak ingin membuat ikatan atau pertemanan dengan siapapun.

Gadis itu bagaikan benda keramat, yang tak sembarang orang dapat mendekati dan memasuki lingkungan kehidupannya.

Berkumpul dengan teman-teman bejatnya hanya membuat mood dan suasana hati Naruto tambah kacau.

'Shit'

Pemuda kuning itu mengumpat, merasa tidak menemukan pengalih suasana hatinya agar lebih baik.

Dan bercinta bukanlah hal yang tepat, mungkin merokok diatap sekolah dapat mengurangi kekesalannya hari ini.

Namun tubuh jangkungnya terhenti, kala melihat sesosok gadis yang dibicarakan oleh teman-temanya tadi di kantin.

Hyuuga Hinata, berjalan dengan dagu terangkat dan penuh percaya diri seperti biasa.

Berjalan membelah koridor yang sepi karena sekarang memang sudah memasuki jam pelajaran.

Manik biru jernihnya terus mengawasi, namun tubuh tegapnya bergegas melangkah kala Hinata berbelok diujung koridor.

Naruto mendengus, sudah menduga kemana perginya si gadis arogan.

Perpustakaan

Tempat paling membosankan dan tempat yang paling enggan Naruto datangi.

Tidak heran jika si gadis mengunjungi perpustakaan saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Mengingat status Hinata yang begitu dihormati dan dihargai oleh pihak sekolah sehingga membuat gadis itu bebas berkeliaran dan melakukan apa saja.

Dan hal itu sama seperti dirinya, hanya saja Naruto bisa bebas karena orang tuanya merupakan donatur terbesar disekolahnya.

Hal itu membuat Naruto mendecih, menyadari kesamaan antara mereka berdua yang diperlakukan secara khusus oleh pihak sekolah.

Naruto menyenderkan satu bahunya di salah satu rak buku yang berjejer dan menjulang tinggi.

Masih memperhatikan dalam diam kearah Hinata yang kini sedang mencari buku yang mungkin akan dia baca.

Mata birunya bergerak liar menjelajahi sekujur tubuh si gadis.

Kaki putihnya yang jenjang, pinggul ramping dan pantatnya yang kencang juga berisi.

Oh jangan lupakan dadanya yang bulat dan penuh, seolah memanggil dirinya agar segera melangkahkan kaki dan menyeret tubuh yang sialnya sudah membuat gairahnya naik itu untuk dicumbui.

Disini, di perpustakaan dan diantara rak buku yang menjulang tinggi.

Sepertinya itu bukanlah ide yang buruk, mencoba menggoda si gadis arogan dan mungkin akan lebih mengasyikan jika mereka bercinta dengan panas.

"Apa yang dilakukan pemuda urakan disini dan dengan lancangnya memandangiku dengan tatapan tak senonoh? Eh, Namikaze?"

Satu tarikan disudut bibir tercipta, membuat si arogan Hyuuga terlihat berkali lipat menarik dimata Naruto.

Naruto balas menyeringai, memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang menatap remeh dirinya.

Hanya lima langkah, jarak yang memisahkan dirinya dan Hinata.

Dan hidung mancungnya membaui aroma lavender lembut dan manis yang membuat pembuluh darahnya berdesir.

"Well Hyuuga, aku hanya penasaran dengan gadis arogan yang selalu menjadi buah bibir disekolah ini."

Senyum aristokrat tercipta, dilipatnya kedua lengan itu didadanya yang penuh dan secara otomatis membuat kedua benda kenyal itu semakin membusung dengan berani.

'Fucking bitch!'

Jiwa Naruto mengerang, Hyuuga Hinata memanglah gadis yang arogan.

"Pergilah, kau hanya buang waktu, Namikaze. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin dan tidak sudi diganggu oleh penjahat kelamin sepertimu."

Rahang Naruto mengeras, Hyuuga Hinata bukan gadis yang biasa dan itu membuat setitik penyesalan karena sudah melewatkan gadis semenarik dan semenantang ini dalam hidupnya.

"Aku anggap itu pujian."

Hinata terkekeh, mendengar pernyataan konyol dari pemuda didepannya itu.

"Pujian pantas untuk seorang rendahan sepertimu."

Cukup! Gadis Hyuuga itu sudah melewati batasannya. Harga diri Naruto terluka dan pemuda itu tidak terima.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak akan pergi. Tubuhmu terlalu menggairahkan dan sayang jika aku lewatkan."

Senyum aristokrat itu hilang, tergantikan oleh ekspresi datar dan malas.

"Jadi? Setelah Uchiha dan Sabaku, sekarang kau Namikaze? Apa kedua teman tololmu itu tidak memberitahukanmu?"

Kedua alis Naruto berkedut heran, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Hinata yang menyebutkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Hinata mengikis jarak diantara mereka menjadi satu langkah. Gadis itu bisa merasakan aroma citrus segar campur keringat yang menguar dari tubuh tegap Naruto.

"Uchiha dan Sabaku, meminta serta memelas agar bisa berkencan denganku, Namikaze."

"Apa yang kau-"

"Aku kira kau akan sadar diri dengan tidak datang dan berusaha untuk merayuku. Karena aku sudah menolak Uchiha dan Sabaku."

Suara lirih penuh penekanan itu membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Naruto dongkol karena baru mengetahui jika kedua sahabatnya itu ternyata pernah mencoba mendekati Hinata.

Tidak heran jika tadi Sasuke berusaha mencegah dirinya, dengan berkata bahwa mendekati Hinata adalah rencana yang tolol.

Dan Naruto mengakui hal itu.

Namun harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak serta merta membiarkan perlakuan gadis Hyuuga itu padanya.

"Uh, well. Aku merasa kasihan pada kedua temanku. Tapi aku bukanlah mereka, Hyuuga. Dan aku pantang berbalik jika sudah seperti ini."

Tawa Hinata menggema diperpustakaan yang sunyi, Naruto semakin mengeraskan rahangnya melihat kelakuan Hinata yang semakin terang-terangan menghina dirinya.

"Kau membuatku muak, Namikaze."

Naruto mencekal satu pergelangan tangan Hinata, mencegah gadis itu pergi setelah melakukan semua ini padanya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, pemuda pirang itu mengunci tubuh Hinata.

Hinata terjebak diantara rak buku dan tubuh jangkung Naruto yang menempel ditubuhnya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Hyuuga. Kau hanyalah gadis menyedihkan yang bersembunyi dibalik status keluargamu."

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Simpan kalimat itu, Namikaze. Karena kau lah sebenarnya tampak menyedihkan disini."

Naruto meninju tumpukan buku yang berjejer rapi di samping kepala Hinata.

"Sialan kau Hyuuga!"

Satu gerakan cepat kembali pemuda itu tunjukkan. Naruto memangut bibir Hinata dengan tergesa.

Satu tangannya ia telusupkan pada tengkuk dan satunya lagi mengunci kedua lengan Hinata diatas kepala gadis itu.

Dengan cepat Hinata melepaskan kuncian tangannya dan mendorong dada bidang Naruto agar menjauh dari dirinya.

Naruto sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, terkejut dengan tenaga yang Hinata keluarkan dan berhasil mendorongnya kebelakang.

Hinata menyeka saliva disudut bibirnya dengan santai. Lalu gadis itu langsung menerjang dan membanting tubuh Naruto dengan keras ke laintai.

Naruto yang masih terkejut hanya meringis merasakan benturan tubuhnya dengan lantai.

"Shit! Dasar jalang tidak tahu-"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti kala dada bidangnya diinjak oleh kaki kanan hinata.

"Sadarilah posisimu, Namikaze. Kau hanya pemuda murahan yang menebar benihmu dimana-mana."

Hinata yang tidak ingin berurusan lebih lanjut langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kini berusaha bangkit.

"Kau akan menyesali semua ini Hyuuga! Akan kupastikan itu!"

Hinata kembali tertawa, gadis itu membalikkan badan dan menunjukkan jarinya dengan remeh kearah Naruto.

"Jika kau cukup bernyali dan bersikeras ingin bersembunyi dibalik rokku, datanglah ke mansion Hyuuga."

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga kukunya memutih.

"Sial!"

Hinata sudah menghilang, dan gadis itu memberikan tantangan pada dirinya.

"Kau pasti akan menjerit dibawahku, Hyuuga."

Well, mungkin harga diri Naruto akan menerima tantangan dari gadis arogan itu. Membuktikan bahwa dirinya mampu menaklukan sang gadis yang sudah melukai dan memperlakukan harga dirinya dengan tolol.

Dan seharusnya Naruto tahu, bahwa keputusannya untuk mendatangi mansion Hyuuga adalah tindakan tolol juga.

Karena tidak ada yang tahu, apa yang akan sebenarnya terjadi jika pemuda itu nekat dan tetap pergi ke kediaman Hinata.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TAMAT**_

 _ **OS ini saya persembahkan pada laptopku yang malang yang harus terpaksa dibawa ke bengkel**_ __

 _ **Oke, lupakan kalimat tidak nyambung diatas.**_

 _ **Meski benar laptop saya rusak dan kemungkinan besar akan hiatus beberapa minggu.**_

 _ **Karena saya juga akan ujian akhir semester.**_

 _ **See you next fic, salam hangat**_

 _ **H e x e**_


End file.
